


Problematic Mcyt Oneshots (Smut)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, i will add more in the future - Freeform, problematic requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is purely experimental, you can make some request. Please keep in mind that English is not my main language, so all the oneshot will be written in Spanish and then I will translate them to English, so I apologize if it takes me a while to update.If you don't feel comfortable with this type of content or ship, please don't read it.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 63
Kudos: 636





	1. REQUEST!

☆I think I have enough requests for now, when I finish some I will accept more☆

Hey, this is so u can make your request.

Rn im working in a Tommy x Tubbo smut oneshot, so that should be uploaded in a couple of days. ;)

I will only write things that I feel comfortable with, if any request is not within the things that I am comfortable writing, I will simply ignore it.


	2. Tommy x Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (let me know if you think I should add tw or cw)  
> Keep in mind my main language is not English, this is a translation of a oneshot that I originally wrote in Spanish, so if you see any errors, let me know to take them into account in the future.
> 
> THIS IS A TOMMY X TUBBO SMUT, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH THIS TYPE OF CONTENT

They were walking togheter, smiling and lughing wile they talk about what just happened, the woddeen path had holes, which they avoided with agility and without paying much attention.

\- I'm still impresed on how you landed that mlg, it happend so quick I almost died! Thank god you were there to place some water!- Tubbo said, wile walking backwars, loking at tommy and moving his arms to emphasize his narrative.

Tommy burst into his typical loud, short laugh while nodding - Yeah Tubbo, I'm just the best- The older one nodded and shook his head, pretending to be annoyed. Sudenly, Tommy looked behind Tubbo with a scared expression, the brown haired boy didn't have time to react when he was pushed aside by his friend, who had a sword in his hand, Tubbo whirled around, drawing his axe and getting ready to defend himself, but all he saw was a mist that was beginning to dissipate.

-A zombie... It's getting dark, we have to hurry- Tommy said as he looked around him for more threats, Tubbo bent down to pick up what the undead had left behind, which he kept in his inventory.- We are closer to your house than Pogtopia, we can explain what happened to Wilbur and Techno tomorrow, but we need to find a safe place to stay.- he said as he quickly put on the few pieces of armor he owned. 

They kept walking, in silence and looking at their surroundings with great attention, with their most powerful weapons in hand, in case of any threat.

When they were near Tommy's house, he took the brown-haired one by the arm and quickened his pace, made the older boy enter first and closed the door behind himself, there were a few seconds of silence that were followed by sighs and chuckles of relief. - That was close, I didn't even realize how time had passed - Tubbo said, sitting down and taking off his shoes, but looking at Tommy with a smile- The blonde smirked as he put his weapons aside and began to take off his armor. -I'm so fucking tired. I really wanted to sink into the soft blankets that my bed has in Pogtopia, the ones that I left here are not the best.-Said the tallest, as he walked towards the furnace, hoping there would be some food left.

-Mmh... I have a very soft blanket on my enderchest, we can share it if you want to - Said Tubbo without thinking much about his words. -Sleep together?- Said the loudest, raising an eyebrow. Tubbo realized that perhaps he had made his friend uncomfortable, so he hastened to smile and add -Yes! Like when we were younger, your house is quite icy. But if you don't want to, I have no problem sleeping on the floor!- 

The blonde looked at the olderboy while he ate what was in the furnace, the brown-haired boy did not notice how the look of his friend followed him as he opened the enderchest. Tommy's gaze traveled over the shorter boy's body, with a little resistance, admiring his curves and movements. It was brought to reality when the older boy turned around with a smile and blanket in hand. - What do you say?- Tommy looked at his friend and then at the blanket in his hands, a new heat coursing through his body, he shook his head.-Sure, just try not to cling to me while you sleep, I don't want to wake up with you clinging to my arm like a baby.- Tubbo laughed softly as he pulled the blanket over his shoulder.- Sure thing!-.

\----------------------------------------

Tubbo was falling asleep, tommy was snoring softly.They were a few inches away with their backs turned, the heat of their bodies was making Tubbo begin to slowly fall into a deep sleep, until behind him, the youngest began to move, he tried to ignore him, but he couldn't for much longer, since the blonde had hugged him around the waist and he was breathing down his neck. The warm breath of the youngest made shivers run through his body, with a strange and new warmth. He tried to get away from his grasp, but he simply ran into a cold wall, at least now he was further away from his friend, but the relief did not last long, as the blond let out a slight growl as he searched with desire for the body of his friend and hugged him tighter, burying his face into his neck with determination.

Now the brown-haired boy was wide awake, pressed against a wall and another body, he tried not to move, and for a few minutes it seemed that the blond was going to let him go, but the taller one settled in, pinning him against the wall while his leg unconsciously adjusted so that his crotch created friction against the older boy's thigh. Panic flooded his body when he felt the hard and needy bulge between his best friend's legs, now he really tried to free himself, but Tommy's contact and breathing made him feel weak, and that feeling worsened when the youngest began to move against their thigh, releasing soft moans of pleasure. He thought about letting him finish and pretend that had never happened, but he felt his friend's strong hand slide towards his crotch, he was embarrassed when he realized that he was already half hard, he made a small moan since the action caught him off guard.

The slight movements of the youngest boy against his thigh and the soft caresses on his member continued for a few minutes, the brown-haired one still tried to escape, but the heat of the room and his body had begun to cloud his judgment, he released small moans and enjoyed the growls in his ear guiltily. The blonde grabbed his bulge in a way that caused him both pain and pleasure, letting out a moan louder than the previous ones. -T-Tommy... nhg... let-let me go-. The blonde boy stopped moving as he slowly woke up with a growl - Tommy, let me go- The needy voice and the words that were recited in a moan caused Tommy to come back fully to himself, he realized the bulge between his legs, how close he was to his friend and where his hand was. He quickly let go of his friend's bulge, causing a needy groan from them and desperately backed away, feeling an unpleasant sensation, as his bulge craved the friction against his friend's thigh. -T-Tubbo! What the fuck!?- The blonde sat up quickly while the older one pressed himself more against the wall, hiding his face in the blanket and his hands. - Tommy, for fuck sake, why did you do that!?- The brown-haired one asked in an angry tone as he stood up, grabbing the blanket, hiding behind it. The youngest could not answer, his friend's cheeks were reddened, his eyes were watery and he could see a slight trembling through his body. When he did not receive an answer, he got out of the bed. - I'm going to sleep elsewhere.- He said coldly, wishing he could be alone to free himself from the bulge in his pants.

We could say that what happened next was because of teenage hormones, or the heat of the room, or the fantasies that Tommy had at night, we could say that it was because of many things, but Tommy's body moved without thinking, he grabbed Tubbo by the arm and made him look at him, the brown-haired boy was not expecting to be touched, much less so abruptly, consequently a whimper escaped his lips. -T-Tommy, let me go, now.- The youngest took the blanket from his hands, looking at the bulge in his pants, the brown-haired one complained and tried to hide. - T-Tubbo, let me- let me help you with that.- He said looking up, since he was sitting on the bed and the older was standing in front of him, the latter blushed even more and looked at him totally surprised.- B-But Tommy... that... is not right.- The blond's hands went gently down the sides of the brown-haired one, he was still looking into his eyes, totally embarrassed. - No one will know, we-we're alone-The firm hands sliding through his clothes made him tremble, he did not answer, he stopped looking at his friend in the eyes, because even though he looked ashamed and hesitant, with red cheeks, the blonde's eyes burned with need and desire, it was uncomfortable to maintain contact with eyes so hungry and much more if they were this hungry for his body.

Tommy put his hands tightly to the sides of Tubbo, seeing that he did not refuse and that he simply looked to the side he supposed that he felt the same way. Carefully and slowly, with obvious inexperience and awkwardness, he got up from the bed now looking down at the brown-haired boy. The older boy recoiled, a little surprised and intimidated by the height difference and the fact that he was so close to his friend's chest. Tommy didn't let him go much further, he gently caressed his cheek, his lips parted as he stared at the other's lips, his breathing trembled, he was nervous and he didn't know how to continue. The brown-haired boy finally got carried away, melting on his hand, he caressed the hand that was on his cheek gently with his own hand. - Are you sure?- and that was all it took to give Tommy enough security, a question whispered in the darkness of a room, in the silence of the night and in the tranquility that comes before the war.

He put his other hand on his other cheek, and with trembling lips and inexperienced movements he kissed him, the brown-haired boy still had his left hand on the other's hand, he returned the kiss with doubt and slowness, while his other hand clung tightly to the youngest's shirt. The blonde followed the kiss, now sticking his tongue in the opposite mouth, with a hint of fear and doubt. The one with dark blue eyes opened his mouth, allowing the foreign tongue to enter, he pressed his body closer to the other's while his hand clung to the shirt with even more force.

Feeling that hand pressed so tightly against his shirt made him notice how hot they both were, how they were sweating and how the clothes were nothing more than a hindrance at that moment, he carefully began to lower his hands, caressed his neck, his shoulders and caressed his hands, then went back up to his chest, down gently to his hips, where he put his hands under his shirt and hugged him tightly, caressing his back with desire, all this while still kissing him with less fear. The oldest shuddered at every movement that brushed his body. When he felt his big cold hands against his skin and then against his back he let out a groan, which gave a better angle of entry to the other's tongue. Desperate to feel the other's skin, the brown-haired boy put his hands under the blond's red and white shirt, hugging him too, but not as tightly as he was hugging him.

The minor gently began to distance between them, while trying to sit down again. They ended the kiss, both of them breathing hard against eachother's lips. The older one took off his shirt alone, while he was standing, and then helped the blonde who was sitting on the bed. When they were both bare chested there was a pause, a pause to admire and gently caress each other. Then the younger one removed his gaze from the older boy's chest to look up at him with eyes that begged them to continue. Seeing this, the brown-haired boy began to feel scared, and the confidence he had gained had disappeared, he sat awkwardly with one leg on each side of the taller boy's lap, with his hands on his shoulders, he kissed him, and shuddered when he felt a pair of hands on his waist.

The kiss continued, each time becoming a little more needy and dirty, careless and aggressive. The older one, who was on the other's lap, began to rub against his bulge, feeling with pleasure how he tightened his hands against his waist and helped him move in the appropriate way. His pants felt more and more tight, the impulse to undress and get under the blankets was painful, he wanted them to be hidden from the world, to do things which would never be spoken of again.- C-Clothes, they... bother me-. Said the brown-haired boy in a whisper flooded with lust, which caused the youngest to shudder, he began to kiss his neck, leaving hickeys and bites. Still breathing down his neck, he grabbed the older boy by the thighs, stood up, and laid him gently on the bed, still kissing his neck while on top of him.

Still kissing the neck of the brown-haired boy desperately, he lowered his hands to his pants, unbuttoned it and took it off carefully, caressing the soft, reddened skin of his thighs and legs. -You too- The older whispered as he put his hands on the blonde's chest, touching every inch he could. Almost as if the elder boy's voice were an instruction from beyond, the youngest got up and quickly took off his pants, almost ripping them off his body. He quickly got back on top of the older boy, kissing his lips and then licking his neck and collarbone, leaving bites and hickeys. Both were covered in saliva and sweat, letting out moans and complaints at each new movement, rubbing against each other, feeling each time how the environment became more unpleasant and heavy, smelled of sweat, saliva and body fluids, at any other time the smell would have been simply unbearable and disgusting, but they did not have time to notice that, they had their minds on each other, on the desire and tension that was created between them, and the beautiful and lewd sounds that came from their mouths.

In the end they ended up taking off their underwear, now her skin was rubbing with nothing in between, the heat and need was more undeniable than ever, and it grew bigger and more uncontrollable with every second, moan and touch. Tommy put two fingers in the older boy's mouth, who opened his eyes in surprise at this intrusion, he felt strange but the agitated breathing and a slight lustful laugh from the opposite made him not be able to think rationally, he began to suck and lick his fingers, looking into the eyes of the boy who was above him, he groaned but always looking into his eyes, squirmed under him, longing to be able to reach orgasm.

He gently pulled his fingers from his friend's mouth, they were covered with saliva and the older boy let out a groan, he had already got used to the fingers in his mouth. The minor lowered his hand to the entrance of the eldest, the latter tensed and pushed the blonde, he tried to sit down puffing. -N-No... it's-it's going to hurt-. He said with his voice like a thread as he tried to compose himself. -Shh... let me try, I'll listen to you... I'm going to stop if it doesn't feel right -. The youngest said at the same time that he caressed her cheek and shoulder gently, while leaving soft kisses on the face of the brown haired boy. He kept doubting, he had begun to clench his legs after feeling the wet fingers at his entrance, the kisses and caresses made him go crazy, he had already forgotten what it was like not to be intoxicated by the smell of his friend. -If I say no, you stop immediately-. He said in a firmer and drier tone than before, which drew a little laugh from the blonde. -I don't want to hurt you-. He said as he kissed his neck and laid him back on the bed under himself, he moved a hand slowly across the abdomen of the brown-haired boy, circling his belly so he didn't touch his member, an action that brought out a whimper from the older boy. His hand reached its destination, the entrance of the brown-haired boy, he began to make a circular motion with a finger, trying to make his way inside, but without forcing anything. The sensation made the older hug him, with arms and legs, flailing under him, somewhat scared of what was going to happen.

-Just relax...- Said the youngest when he managed to insert a finger, the opposite let out a groan in the blonde's ear as he tried with all his willpower to relax to make his job easier. Carefully and attentively, he began to move his finger inside the older boy, taking it out and putting it back in, while making slight circular movements. He kept kissing him, trying to distract him from what was happening down there, he could feel his desperate breathing and how little by little his muscles began to loosen and give him a better range of motion. When he managed to insert a second finger, he began to make a scissors movement inside the other, which was trying to stifle the moans and whimpers against the blonde's neck. -It hurts?-. The youngest asked with a raspy voice, the brown-haired boy quickly denied as he moved his hips, inviting him to continue.

When he realized that the older boy had already gotten used to the presence and movements of his fingers he slowly and carefully introduced a third, the brown-haired boy bit his neck as he whimpered under him. He kept pulling his fingers in and out carefully, paying attention to the other boy's sounds and enjoying the slight tremors that ran through his body each time he put his fingers in again. -How are you?- He asked softly while with his free hand he stroked the boy's soft dark hair, he moved away a little to see his face, which was flushed, sweaty and with watery eyes, the older boy responded by nodding his head quickly, followed by a moan caused by the entry of his fingers.

He took out the three digits carefully, which made the older boy whine, the sensation of something inside him had become almost pleasant, and the fact that he no longer had that stimulation caused a tremor that ran through his entire body. The blonde put a hand to his own member and began to press it against the entrance of the older boy, waiting for his consent. The brown-haired boy put both hands on the younger boy's face and nodded gently while caressing his cheeks, after this signal, the blonde slowly introduced his dick, while he approached his lips to kiss him and felt the arms of the brown-hairedboy sliding to hug him tightly by the neck, while moans and whines mixed in their kiss.

When he finished putting his length in, he stayed for a few seconds, panting and waiting for the older boy to get used to it, when he realized that the brown-haired boy was getting desperate, he began to take gentle thrusts. He knew it was the oldest's first time and he did not want him to remember it as something painful or unpleasant, he paid attention to the sounds he made and how he pressed his hands on his back. Little by little the thrusts were taking a little more rhythm, they were not particularly fast and apparently they did not finish satiating the brown haired boy. - H-harder-. He said between groans as he tangled his fingers between his partner's thin blonde hair. The youngest hesitated for a few seconds, somewhat surprised, but then he let out a laugh -And i thought i had to be careful with you - After those words the thrusts were faster and deeper, but he was still careful and paid attention to the reaction of the older boy, but he was surprised with positive responses, since the brown-haired boy moaned and twisted while begging for more. Although he tried to contain himself, so that the next day no one would regret anything, the lewd sounds, the pleading and the hot breath against his neck made him almost unable to control himself. The thursts were harder and more careless now. Moans, whines and grunts of pleasure filled the hot air around them.

The older one moaned, now without any shame, while hugging the younger boy with arms and legs, scratching the blonde's back, trying to get even closer than they already were. Tommy's grunting and snorting against his skin made him want even harder and savage thrusts. -M-more...- He whimpered breathlessly as he continued to scratch the boy's back with a force that was going to leave marks.

He was surprised that the older boy's body could withstand so much force and that on top of that, he wanted more. - T-Tubbo, tomorrow you'll regret it, I can't go any harder...- he answered without changing the speed or strength of the thrusts at all. -More- The older demanded, after that single word escaped his mouth, he began to kiss, lick and bite Tommy's neck. His plan worked perfectly, since that simple action was enough to drive the younger boy crazy, who began to take harder thrusts while hiding his head in the older boy's neck and bit him desperately. 

-Tommy! There! - The brown-haired boy cried out in a moan when the younger one hit a particularly sensitive area with force, an area with which he continued to thrust after hearing his friend. A moan of pleasure filled the air as the older boy came on both of them, then followed more moans, which were a mixture of pain and pleasure, as the thrusts did not stop when he reached orgasm. -T-TOMMY!- He yelled into the younger boy's ear, scratching his back desperately.

-I-I'm almost there.- He growled against the older boy's ear, not making any changes to his thrusts. After the brown-haired boy came, he could feel his insides tighten against his cock, so that motivated him to continue. Not long after he moaned and froze, he had come inside Tubbo. They stayed like that for a while, tight, hugging, wet and panting.

The younger boy ended up separating and gently kissing the lips and cheeks of the brown haired boy, after that he sat up, panting and tired. The brown-haired boy tried to incorporate himself with a tired body and a cloudy mind. -Tomorrow we clean up this mess, I'm too tired to do it now- Tommy said as he put on the shirt and handed his clothes to the older boy, who nodded with a slight smile as he finished getting up to get dressed.

When they were both dressed, still sweaty and shocked, they crawled into bed, hugging each other in warm, pleasant silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book received much more attention than I was expecting, (both negative and positive) so I hurried a bit with this translation, I apologize for any errors you see in my writing.  
> Hopefully you enjoy this oneshot, this would be how I usually write.  
> I'm working on future oneshot, be patient
> 
> I have a twitter account now: @diaz_callum


	3. Technoblade x BBH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // Blood , biting  
> (let me know if you think I should add more tw or cw)  
> Keep in mind my main language is not English, this is a translation of a oneshot that I originally wrote in Spanish, so if you see any errors let me know to take them into account in the future.
> 
> THIS IS SMUT, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH THIS TYPE OF CONTENT

It was midnight and Technoblade seemed to be immune to fatigue, he had been writing for a few hours. The torch on the wall that lit the paper and his face flickered, threatening to fade. Even though he did not feel tired, his eyer were swollen and his movements were slower than normal.  
He left the pen on the table and stretched with a soft groan, his back cracked when he flopped on the chair while looking at the clock on his wall -Midnight. – He whispered while hugging himself. He knew he had to go to bed soon, because even if he did not feel tired a very busy day was planned for tomorrow and he was going to hate every second of it if he was not responsible with his sleep schedule.  
He rose from the chair as he loosed his ponytail and let his hair fall to his shoulders, he took the papers and pen to keep them safely in a secret chest. He went to his room with an oil lantern in his right hand letting out a yawn, starting to move had cause fatigue to hit him like a slap across the face. Before he even put a hand on his bedroom door handle a sound alerted him, someone was knocking on the door, he was completely silent, waiting to see if it was his ears that were deceiving him, but the sound repeated itself lauder than before. He laid the oil lantern gentry on a nearby surface, then silently took a sword that was hanging on the wall, he walked trying to keep the floor of his base from making noise as they knocked on his door again.  
-Technoblade.. – a familiar voice came from the other side of the door and with notable confusion he opened the door a few inches only to find a man dressed in a black and red hood, with to small horns on his forehead.  
-Bad, how did you get here? – techno said as he opened the door with a confused look and invited him in with a subtle gesture, looking and scanning the dark wilderness on the other side of the door, ready for danger.  
-Hi Techno. I traveled through the nether, I left in the morning, but it took me longer than expected to get here, I didn’t have planned to get this late. – his smile revealed his small and sharp fangs as he took off his hood and adjusted his clothes. -I would say that I’m surprised you are awake, but I would be lying to both of us. – Bad said, followed by a little giggle.  
Technoblada was to confuse to even debate the newcomer. -What are you doing here? Is everything okay in your lands? – Rarely someone camo to see him and the sudden visit was worrying. He lived far away from them and remains distant from the conflicts and politics that affected his friends and acquaintances.  
With a hand gesture he invited Bad to sit at a small table that he usually used to eat lunch and dinner. He looked at the demon while he sat down, waiting for a response.  
Bad just smiled and gently shook his head. -No, everything is fine. It’s just that I haven’t had news about you in months, not even a short letter, I was starting to get worried. – They looked at each other for a few seconds, Bad was still smiling and Techno a serious expression, with a trace of surprise in his eyes.  
The long haired one nodded silently as he poured a cup of tea for the demon. He handed him the cup, which Bad received with a smile, Techno did not let go of the cup but looked at him with calm, piercing eyes. – You missed me. – He said monotonously, anyone would have confused his tone of voice with the way he normally spoke but there was something behind his words and intonation that only he and Bad could understand.  
The demon’s eyes were wide open, as a quick blush covered his cheeks. Techno ended up letting go of the cup to then sit in front of Bad, looking directly at him. - … Yeah... I always miss you. – he quickly added – I mean… I think we all miss you. – He took a sip of tea as an excuse to avoid the pink-haired’s eyes.  
-but I treat you differently than the rest. – Techno’s monotonous voice made it feel like he did not care, as if what he was talking about was something completely normal and unimportant, but just thinking about what his word alluded was enough for Bad feel like hiding and ashamed.  
-Language. – The demon said in almost a whisper, sliding gently down the chair while taking the cup with both hands.  
-I didn’t say anything remotely inappropriate, that was your own mind. – Techno stood up, staring at Bad with a serious and emotionless expression, he walked toward the demon, dragging a hand across the table, the steps and intense gaze made a chill run down the demon’s back, he settled in the chair and put the cup on the table. Techno took one of his hand and squeezed it while staring at him, then he slid his hand down his arm until he reached his shoulder, at that moment he stood behind him, with one hand on each shoulder.  
-Did you feel lonely? – The pink-haired man asked as his hands clenched on his shoulders, when he did not receive an answer his hand moved towards Bad’s neck causing him to look up as he put his face on his neck, breathing in his scent. – You are just an evil little creature, and I know you well enough to be sure you never appear without a reason. –  
-N-No, Techno, I was just worried about you. – Bad said as he tried to look at him, only to fell the hand on his neck tighten slightly as another hand came down to his chest. – We both know what appends when we are together. You are nor stupid enough to forget it. – Techno began to unbutton the demon’s clothes as the words escaper his mouth without giving it much thought.  
\- Techno, I just got here, I’m tired and… - He could not continue as the hand tightened against his neck.  
-I was tired too, but your smell drives me crazy, I can’t wait until tomorrow. – He kissed Bad’s neck, sliding his hand under the demon´s clothes, touching his chest with force and desire. -You can´t come into my house and hope I don’t want anything in return. – He kept kissing and bitin his neck, he reached out from under his clothes to roughly squeeze his waist.  
\- What do you want me to do for you, Technoblade? – Bad’s voice changed, it was no longes adorable and loud, it was submissive and soft, upon hearing this change, the pink-haired man stopped and stayed still for a few seconds until a escaped his lips when he whispered in the demon’s ear. – Stand up. – As if those words had some kind of supernatural power over his body Bad stood up without question.  
Still with one hand on his neck he moved the chair to the side, almost throwing it to the floor, the sound caused the demon to squeeze his eyes. He let go of his neck to grip his forearm tightly, with his free hand he grabbed his hair forcing him to look up, the force caused Bad to groan as he opened his eyes in surprise.  
-I was thinking of you the other day. - Techno said, as he places him against the table, pressing his head against the smooth and cold wooden surface, putting the arm that he had gripped against his back. -Y-Yeah? – Bad asked as he moved his hips against the pink-haired man’s crotch, only stopping when he tightened his grip on his forearm.  
-You like to tease me, don’t you? – He said breathiong down his neck with a smile onhis face, pressing him against the table. The hand that was tangles in his hair went to take the hand that Bad had on the wood and brought it against his back, so that Techno took two forearms with his left hand.  
Now the demon couldn’t move, but to be honest, it did not bother him, if not quite the contrary, the fact that he was treated so roughly and being pressed hard against the table made a shiver run down his spine to his legs.  
Tightly pressing Bad’s arms against his back Techno lowered the other’s pants, just enough to leave his hole uncovered. He put some fingers to his mouth and covered them in saliva, then inserted a finger as he moved closer to the demon to breathe into hes neck.  
-You are quite stretched; I hardly have to try. – He said as he pushed a second digit without warning, making an exclamation of surprise and pain escape the demon’s mouth. He moved his finger in a constant, circular motion, slowly managing to elicit soft moans of pleasure from Bad instead of gasps of pain.  
He stuck in a third finger, listening with delight to the small complaints and sounds the demon wriggling beneath him made. He let out a laugh as a particularly loud moan echoed though the room. He pulled out all three fingers as he started at the demon’s sweaty face and how his chest rose and fell in despair. – I had almost forgotten how cute you look under me. – He said with a sweeter tone savoring the sweat that was on Bad’s neck.  
In a quick move, Techno released the demon's arms to flip him over on the table and face him. He held his arms over his head tightly against the surface of the table, while the demon spread his legs without hesitation. The pink-haired man breathed against his mouth and looked at his face with delight. He kissed him roughly as his free hand slid down his sides and squeezed his waist with desire.  
Still kissing him, his hand ended up going down to remove his pants with a bit of complication, but when he undressed him he began to rub his erection against the hole of the demon, feeling with pride how that caused sighs and moans that melted in their kiss.  
The kiss became more careless and aggressive, he could feel how the fangs of the demon were digging into the soft and reddened sking of his lips shortly after the metallic taste of blood flooded their mouths but it could not make them stop kissing, if nor that made a wave of heat run through Techno’s body, as he began to kiss, lick and bite Bad’s chin, then down to his neck and shoulders, passing through his collar bone, savoring every inch and enjoying his reactions, their mouths were covered of a mixture of blood and saliva, as they gasped. The black-haired man was stirring under the tallest one, trying to free his hands, he wanted to touch and feel him with all his senses.  
When he felt the battle that Bad was giving under him, he smiled with pride, and then released the grip of his hand slightly, action of which the demon took advantage, freeing himself from his grip to bring his hands to Techno’s face and kiss him with passion, entangling the fingers od one of his hands in the long of the one above him. Bad moved his hips rubbing against the bulge under Techno's soft fabric pants.  
The pressure on his pants was torturous and the desperate kiss started by Bad only made the feeling worse. Still following the kiss with passion and desire, he brought one of his hands to his belt, he unbuttoned it and took out his pants and underwear just enough so that his dick was exposed. Then he went on to remove the clothes that Bad had left, moving away from the kiss for only a few seconds to kiss him carelessly as soon as he finished taking his clothes off, the fact that the demon had nothing on and that he was fully dressed was a contrast that he loved.  
He rubbed against his soft and sensitive skin, without introducing his dick, smiling every time a moan or complaint was distinguished above their kiss. – S-stop torturing me, Techno. - He was breathing on his lips and Techno was smiling as he listened to the demon's gasps and sighs. – Torture you? - The pink-haired continued rubbing against Bad's hole, savoring every second, sigh, and jolt that ran through the body below him. – Techno, please… - He said in a whimper as he hugged him tightly trying to tempt him. And it always worked, the desire that flooded his words, the lust in his eyes and the passion in his touch always made Techno feel weak. -Ffucking demon, always with an ace up your sleeve. - He heard the soft laugh that came out of Bad's mouth, he was smiling showing the small sharp fangs that decorated his mouth.  
He began to put his length in, looking closely at the demon's expression, tight eyes and half-open mouth, covered in sweat, tears, saliva and blood. Bad hugged him tightly, moaning in his ear as he tried to relax his legs, when his entire member was inside the black-haired man, he stayed still for a few seconds, enjoying the loud and careless moans he felt against his neck. After a few seconds he started with slow, shallow thrusts, grunting as he held the demon's hip with one hand.  
Bad moaned and whimpered under him, tangling his fingers in his long, soft pink hair pulling him as close as he could, wanting to feel as much of his body as possible. Soon the thrusts were rough and careless, making Bad's moans almost screams of pleasure in the room which caused an electric sensation to run down Techno's back. The demon couldn't take it anymore, his throat burned and his mouth felt dry, but the thrusts didn't seem like they were going to stop anytime soon so he bit between the pink-haired's neck and shoulder, that strong muscle that already had marks of previous bites, it was typical, when bad could no longer take it, he bit him, drawing blood and leaving a mark with his fangs, the first times he had apologized, but then it became tradition, Techno seemed to enjoy feeling those little fangs embedded in his skin.  
The thrusts continued, as the demon drowned his screams and moans against the other's smooth skin, tasting his blood with delight as he stroked his head with one hand and held the back of his neck with the other. Suddenly Bad stopped biting him to start moaning loudly as his hands began to scratch his back with force. -Techno! - He screamed as tears ran down his cheeks, he kept crying and moaning, crying out the name of the pink-haired man.  
With a cry the demon came to his chest, but the thrusts remained deep and steady. He bit back at him, shaking under him from the overstimulation, scratching and biting hard and carelessly, tears streaming down his face. With a deep and strong thrust Techno stayed inside him, after a few seconds he started to laugh and got up, still inside Bad, he looked at him with a smile while he removed the hair from his face with one hand while the other held his hip tightly. -I missed you. - The pink-haired man said as he separated from the other and pulled up his pants, his tone of voice was serious and emotionless again, but he was breathless and a lustful half smile decorated his sweaty and tired face.  
-I figured. - The demon said as he tried to incorporate, somewhat trembling. -You were a little hungry, you went through my shirt. - Techno said as he looked at his shirt, which had holes and blood where the demon had bitten him, the back was also torn because of his sharp nails.  
-Get up, pretty boy. Let's take a shower, you're a mess and I can't look better than you. - The pink-haired man said as he put his cape around his shoulders and kissed him softly on the corner of the lips. The demon nodded slowly as he took his hand, then hugged Techno's strong arm, an action that made him look down at him with a smile.  
-I also missed you a lot Techno. –  
-you shouldn't leave me again then. - he said while caressing his cheek with care and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a different approach when translating this oneshot, I hope the quality is better and you enjoy it more.  
> Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated, even if I get a little nervous I like to read what you think about my fanfics. :D  
> I will probably start a new oneshot in a few days
> 
> Twitter: @diaz_callum


End file.
